Turn Off
by Anastasia Khushrenada
Summary: A quick, oneshot ficlet featuring Treize in a nightclub. Humour and hairism.


Oh, man, I haven't written a fic in AGES due to things that have been going on… BUT I was reading this fic… In fact, I haven't even finished it yet, and I HAD to write this!

TITLE: Turn Off…

AUTHOR: Anastasia.

RATING: Um… G/PG… they're in a bar! shock/horror!

WARNINGS: None, Treize has a very clean vocab! Oh… there's a little bit of discrimination due to certain traits… but I don't think anyone's going to take offence, lol. Just a bit of fun! (and I've got this trait myself… and feel the same, lol)

PAIRING: um… little 6+13, maybe…

DISCLAIMERS: Don't own them, ya-di-ya-da.

ARCHIVE: If you're so inclined…

-+-+-+

Treize looked up as he finished washing his hands. He studied his face carefully, making sure that he wasn't going back outside looking anything but his best. With his damp hands, he slicked his hair back more thoroughly before drying them using a paper towel. Once his hands were dry, he looked at himself one last time, tugging gently at the base of his coat so it sat better on his form, then he spun on his heel and made his way back out to the nightclub.

He navigated his way through the crowd dancing to the pulsing music on the floor. Sitting at the bar, he indicated to the barman to get him another drink. The barman knew what he wanted, Treize was a regular here. Before he had even received his drink, someone approached him. This wasn't something unusual. His looks normally attracted attention. He slowly grazed his eyes over her form; legs that went on forever and straight hair… he did a double take when he saw her hair then he was wondering if the barman would be upset if he ran off for a while and got another drink AFTER this woman had left.

"Heya, cutie!" She practically sparkled as she talked. Resigning himself for at least a minute of hell, Treize idly wondered if she had to practice to do that. "Looks like you and me might have a little in common! You don't see many of us round the bars nowadays, do ya?" She threw a dimpled smile in his direction.

He didn't even want to speak to her… who'd willingly talk to someone like THAT. It was all to do with the hair, he knew that. If a woman like this approached him who was exactly like her in every aspect but the hair, he would've taken her home in an instant. But it was something about hair when it was like THAT…

He was saved the indignity of speaking to her by the barman, who placed his drink in front of him. He turned, glancing momentarily at the hair again, before placing a note on the counter for the barman and taking a sip of his drink. While his side was facing away from her, he quickly hit the call button for his security team for the night. It wouldn't do to hurt her feelings, no matter what her hair was like, so he was being discreet, but he had to get out of there before she did something disgusting, like touch him.

"Ah, you're a quiet one." She smiled knowingly, leaning in. "It is natural, you know. It's not from some hair-salon." She whispered in his ear, her warm breath brushing over him. He barely suppressed a shudder as some of the hair brushed his shoulder. "Yanno, we should get together some time. I'm giving you a very obvious offer, just 'cause of how alike we are. Gotta keep the genes going, right?" She winked at him, before an expression of shock overcame her face.

Zechs quickly pulled the woman away, watching Treize down his drink and stand. He turned to the woman. "Sorry, madam, but the General must be leaving. He's been called in for some matters of utmost urgency, I'm sure you understand."

She was struck mute at the presence of Zechs and his abrupt manhandling of her, but she still responded. At her nod, Zechs let her go, smirking at Treize as he did so. Treize just shook his head, motioning his head to say they'd discuss it outside.

Once they were outside, and safely in the car, Trieze hissed at Zechs. "What took you so long!" He was vigorously scrubbing at his coat with a towlette while he spoke.

Zechs choose to ignore that, he'd been 'late' because he had been standing behind the woman, gaining no small amount of amusement from Trieze's reactions to the woman. Instead he commented on Treize's behaviour. "You really don't like that colour hair, do you?"

"No, I don't. Don't even bother talking to me about it Zechs, it's a grotesque colour. People with red hair should be eradicated." Treize snapped.

"Uh…"

"Shut up, Zechs."

-+-+-+-+

Haha, Pointless, I know. And red headed people are AWFUL! They should be eradicated from the face of the planet! I hate all red heads. (And yes, I do have naturally red hair, and I'm not permitted to dye it. Not even my hair dresser will let me) Oh, yeah, the line that triggered that was Trowa referring to Treize as a "redheaded bastard".


End file.
